


What Hurts the Most

by ExileOblivion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: A death in the family shakes the twins, and all they want is some comfort.





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> A tragedy hit my family a few days ago, and I needed to write. This fic is short and all over the place and has so many flaws. The title is from an old shitty country song, but I couldn't think of anything else, and that song always made me cry, so....thought it was fitting.

It was a perfect night. The moon was full, the sky was clear and full of stars, the temperature was just right. On rare nights like these, Bill enjoyed nothing more than sitting on his bed with the window open, letting in a cool breeze and the sounds of crickets as he delved deeper in to a good book.

But his perfect night came to a halt with a soft knock on the door.

"Mm?" He lazily called out, not bothering to look up from the book. He heard his door creak open, followed by silence, then a soft sob.

Looking up, he was met with the tear stricken faces of Dipper and Mabel. It was never like them to come to his room so late at night, or to come to him crying for that matter. He immediately knew how bad the situation must have been, and tossed his book aside on his nightstand.

"What ha-" He barely got the words out before Mabel was running for his bed, and fell face first against his chest. Bill held her close as a violent fit of tears shook her small frame.

"W...we...d-didn't know what e-else to do..." Dipper whispered in a hoarse tone.

"No, no, it's fine; come here" Bill motioned for Dipper to join them. Dipper nodded as he made his way slowly over, taking the other side of the bed Mabel wasn't on. The second Dipper's face pressed against Bill's chest, he began quietly crying.

As curious as Bill was, he wasn't about to ask what had happened. At least, not yet. He allowed the twins some time to themselves, and instead focused on playing with their hair. It was a bit awkward with the both of them on his chest, and being much taller than the last time he held them. But, they needed him, and there was no way Bill was just going to turn them away, or not give it his best effort.

Twenty minuets had passed before the two had finally calmed down. Poor Mabel had cried so hard, that she was now asleep. Dipper didn't look any better. There was barely any color in his skin, his eyes had lost focus, it felt like his body had completely shut down.

"I'm...sorry..." Dipper shifted so he could look at Bill.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I've told you two a billion times you can come to me no matter what, and I meant that" 

"It just...felt like the right thing to say"

"Well, you didn't do anything wrong. Looks like you two got enough on your plate..." Dipper nodded, and pressed himself closer against Bill.

"There...was...a suicide in our family"

The world felt like it slammed itself against Bill's chest. His body froze.

"W...what?"

"One of...our cousins. We...w-we barely knew him...b-but...there hasn't been a death in our family in a long time...and...this has never hap-happened before...we...we..don't know how to deal with it...we don't know what to do..." Dipper began shaking as another wave of tears streamed down his face.

Bill was at a loss for words. For the first time in his existence, he felt powerless. What does one say in a situation like this? No amount of 'things will get better' and other sugar coated words would make this any better.

Bill sat up and wrapped his arms around the twins, hugging them both tightly. He couldn't remember the last time, if there even was one, when he had cried. But as he closed his eyes, he felt tears well up and spill over.

"If it were in my power to bring back the dead, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd do anything for you two; even if it meant punching God or the devil in the dick just to bring a soul back" He heard a soft chuckle from Dipper, and smiled. Comedy always was one of his strong points, and he loved making them laugh.

"I mean it!"

"I know you do. And I know you would do that if you could" Dipper nuzzled his cheek against Bill's, and hugged him back.

"I can totally see Bill punching a diety in the groin" Mabel's voice chimed in, and the three laughed.

"I love you two knuckleheads. Don't ever forget that"

"We won't" Mabel smiled, and wrapped them in her arms.

"We love you too" Dipper whispered as he pressed himself closer, letting out a soft sigh.

The three held one another until they were all exhausted. Bill conjured pleasant dreams for the twins, and didn't let go of either of them the entire time they slept.


End file.
